


A Smooch for a Free Ride

by stubbornrhino



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Junmyeon can't sleep. Sehun helps him out.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	A Smooch for a Free Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22: Domestic l Cock Warming

Junmyeon woke up to an empty bed and an empty hole.

When he went to sleep, after a stupid good round of sex, he was filled with Sehun's cock. Nice, warm and full. He was happy and loved and so comfortable. Now, he was grumpy, cold and… empty.

He huffed, brushing his hair off his forehead, lower lip jutting out expressing his unhappiness perfectly. It would be even better if his partner had been here to kiss the pout away. But he was not and Junmyeon was going to see just why.

He stretched his arms above his head, resembling a lazy cat, loosening the kinks out of his muscles, there was a popping sound, and he groaned. He rolled over the side of the bed and searched for something to cover himself with. He wasn't shy by any means but it was a tinsy bit chilly tonight.

When his search ended up empty handed, he decided to use whatever was easily wrappable. Walking to the closet was a task that Junmyeon didn't want to partake in. So he rolled himself up in the royal blue silk sheet and hobbled his way out of the bedroom, a long trail of silky blue slithering behind him on the floor. It did enough to hold the cold at bay till he would reach his personal radiator. Sehun's warmth was the best, it curled around him oh so nicely, managing to send him to comfort town in minutes.

As he passed the kitchen, he got himself some water then made his way towards the home office. He didn't hear anything since it was soundproof but he knew if Sehun could disappear somewhere in the middle of the night it would be in there.

He didn't hesitate before he turned the knob slowly and peeked inside, just his head. His eyes found their target in an instant.

Sehun was sitting on his office chair, typing away on his laptop, glasses reflecting the lit screen. Junmyeon was weak for Sehun in glasses. He smiled happily at the man's posture. His smile widened as his eyes zoned on the wide chest, sans clothing, pale and smooth.

He wondered if Sehun was wearing any bottoms. Because he wasn't.

"Hey, baby, why are you up?" Junmyeon was pulled out of his musings as Sehun spoke, voice low and husky.

"I was cold." Was his answer as he slipped inside, closing the door behind himself. The office was warmer. As he moved slowly towards Sehun being careful not to trip on anything, the man chuckled. Junmyeon glared at a Sehun who was looking at him, his amusement clear in the way his eyebrows rose up and his chin delicately placed on his knuckles.

"We got robbed, huh?" Junmyeon rolled his eyes at the question and reached the edge of Sehun's desk.

"Oh yes, they raided the closet. Look what I have to resort to now." He wiggled his body showing off his wrapping techniques. Sehun humoured him and nodded.

"Awww, poor Jun."

"Yes, I am so poor I can't even afford a heater so, Sir, lend me some of your heat." He walked around the desk and Sehun was scooting the chair back even before his sentence was finished.

"At your service, Lord Junmyeon."

Junmyeon opened the sheet, ignoring Sehun's groan then carefully wiggled onto the inviting lap, his naked thighs on either side of Sehun's clothed ones. Then he tucked the edges of the sheet in between their torsos, chest to chest, effectively covering his back. His toes peeked out and Sehun took care of it, tucking them in gently making him hum in pleasure.

Junmyeon liked this chair of Sehun's. One, it was huge, the leather supple to touch, but most importantly it could sit both of them comfortably which was a must since Sehun spent many a nights working and Junmyeon liked to sleep with him close by i.e. on Sehun. Two, It twirled so good. Junmyeon liked to take it for a spin once in a while, when the adventurous part of his spirit took hold of him.

Sehun positioned him, hands on his waist rubbing his back briefly and he made a content sound, snuggling his face into the hollow where Sehun's neck and shoulder met. It was his happy place. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes as his olfactory senses were attacked with Sehun's scent. As their bare torsos touched, Junmyeon practically purred.

Shucks, Sehun was wearing pajama bottoms after all.

"Hello, I missed you." He whispered into Sehun's neck, lips touching the bare skin. And Sehun's thigh muscles flexed between his as he scooted the chair forward with his feet.

Sehun placed a gentle peck on his head in response and they stayed like that, the sound of Sehun's fingers tapping on the keyboard surrounding them.

Junmyeon tried his best to drift off to sleep but to no avail. Something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. He wiggled his butt and Sehun groaned again.

"Baby, I need to get this done by tonight. If you keep doing that it won't be possible." Junmyeon's pout resurfaced as Sehun places another peck on his hair and stopped his moving butt by holding it steady.

"I am sorry but something's not right. I… I can't sleep." The fan of Junmyeon's eyelashes grazed Sehun's skin as he blinked trying to figure out what was amiss.

"Are you not feeling well?" Sehun's concerned voice made him lean back and Sehun stopped his work again.

"I am fine. It's just that something isn't…. right." He looked between their torsos and.…realised. Before his mind could filter them the words were out.

"I need your cock to sleep." His fists resting on Sehun's pectorals shook slightly as the man laughed.

"When you say crude things with that angel face," Sehun leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "it drives me bonkers."

"I know. Now gimme it." Junmyeon raised on his knees a bit as he loosened the string of Sehun's pajama pants then pulling at the waistline. Sehun's fingers tightened on his butt cheeks. Junmyeon stopped his ministrations and looked up at Sehun. "I am not asking for a fuck, Hunnie. Just keep me filled while you work."

He watched as Sehun's eyes brightened at the idea. It wasn't their first time doing this either. They both liked it. It made them feel extra close, as close as a person can be to another. Cock warming was something they both took pleasure in.

"But-"

"I won't move. At all. I'll stay still I promise. Please, Sehun. Please. I feel so empty. I want to be filled when I go to sleep again." He touched his belly, palm splayed on the pale skin. "It makes me feel…complete." By this time Junmyeon has already pulled Sehun's cock out of the confines of the pajama bottoms and was stroking it. Nothing much but enough to make it possible to enter inside him.

"At least let me get some lube, baby." Sehun's voice was huskier now, his cock semi hard in Junmyeon's small palms.

Junmyeon shook his head vehemently. Lube wasn't necessary. He was fucked open couple of hours ago so he was loose enough. He was sure he can fit Sehun in without any issues.

"I can do it without." He whispered as he opened his mouth and let some saliva dribble down on his palms then slicking up Sehun's length with it. He kissed Sehun's jaw in assurance.

He slowly rose on his knees again, guiding the cock towards his hole. Sehun's fingers dug in the flesh of his ass as the cockhead touched his rim. He relaxed his muscles, taking deep breaths and rocked back and forth on Sehun's length.

The head was the difficult part but once it was in, Junmyeon carefully sheathed the whole length in easily. Their groans entangled as he took it to the hilt, Sehun's length settling inside him, filling him so, so good once again. He sighed, his head thrown backwards.

Sehun's lips found his neck and he groaned.

"You have to work, Sehun." His voice throaty. Sehun moved the chair forward once again, opening the desk drawer. Junmyeon resumed his position, snuggling on Sehun's torso and fitting his forehead into Sehun's neck, the sheet low on his back after his recent actions.

Sehun cleaned his hands with the wet wipes he pulled out of the drawer. He did them one at a time and then placed his palms gently between their bodies. By the time he was done, Junmyeon's body was limp and ready to shut down for a good night's sleep. Sehun draped the sheet over him again, tucking him in the warmth, his slow-witted toes and all.

As Sehun turned down the screen brightness as to not disturb his eyes, Junmyeon spoke again, his words sprinkled with sleep.

"Please don't pull out when you carry me to bed." He made an exaggerated kissing sound on Sehun's collarbone. "That's my payment for the ride."

Sehun laughed again, his hands rubbing Junmyeon's back in fondness and his lips responding in kind, placing a loud smooch on Junmyeon’s temple. "Oh, why thank you, baby. Now I am the richest man on earth."

Junmyeon's eyelids fluttered, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as sleep took over him. Meanwhile Sehun worked on his cursed document.


End file.
